Afraid
by HuntingGhouls
Summary: Kadaj didn't like to be afriad, he didn't want to cry. So he made others feel afraid instead...he made them cry.


Afraid-Kadaj/Loz/Yazoo-ADVENT CHILDREN FF7-**Warning-Yaoi-Abuse-**

'' Nii-san! Niii-san wake up! '' The annoyed teen rubbed his eyes, and rose from his deep slumber. He glanced at the clock and glanced back at his younger brother. '' Kadaj it's 3am in the morning….please go back to bed. '' he turned on his side, and buried his head into his large cover's. Kadaj climbed into his bed, and curled beside him. The teen growled. '' Is something the matter? '' the youth shook his head as if trying to avoid the subject. The teen sighed, and wrapped his arm around the boy's thin frame. '' You don't want to talk about it? '' Kadaj gave him weary eyes. '' N-no….'' Yazoo smiled. '' Okay…I understand, we'll talk about it tomorrow…but for now let's get some sleep okay? ''Kadaj nodded softly, and buried his head into the teen's chest. In the process falling into a deep sleep.

Kadaj paced the pavement impatiently. The teen sighed, and rested his hand against his bike. Loz giggled. Kadaj swiped his eyes to his brother's view, and his bluish eyes penetrated like daggers to the soul. '' What's so funny? '' Loz shook his head trying his best not to upset his brother with details. Kadaj growled. '' Tell me…what is it you think is so funny? '' the boy was now in his view, lingering over him with blood lust in his eyes. Loz sighed. _I've done it now; I've gone and made him angry… _'' I was just laughing, about how you were getting so impatient brother… '' Kadaj glared at him hatefully, and slapped him across the face, letting blood spatter from his nose. Loz held his cheek in pain, and turned to his younger brother sadly. Kadaj only smiled deviously, and turned on his heel. '' I'm going to go look for Yazoo, while I'm gone make yourself useful… '' Loz whimpered slightly and turned on his engine, and headed into the other path of the road. While Kadaj walked on foot, he headed towards the woods where Yazoo had gone. A small glimpse of white passed his view, and the object headed into a nearby bush, the youth growled and pulled out his Souba. He moved away the leaves in his way, to find a small white rabbit, wide eyed and fearful. He smirked and striked its neck harshly, making it fall to its side. Kadaj laughed at his own doing, as the rabbit choked on its last breath. All the while Yazoo stared, as if brother laughed at his own evil deed. '' You shouldn't be so hateful, Brother. '' Kadaj gasped and turned around to see Yazoo staring at him. '' Yazoo…where have you been? I've been looking for you, have you found Mother? '' Yazoo shook his head, and turned to where he had came. '' C'mon, let's go back. She's not here. '' Kadaj clenched his fist, and turned to the ground. Yazoo noticed his brother wasn't following him; he turned around to see Kadaj mumbling to himself. The man tilted his head. '' Are you angry, brother? '' Kadaj raised his blue eyes to his counterpart, and stared at him hatefully. He closed his eyes, and stomped pass his brother angrily. Yazoo giggled. '' We'll find her… I know we will-'' Kadaj stopped in his tracks once his brother had spoken. '' It's been 3 weeks…and we haven't even found a trace…of her! Do you know how that makes me feel!? Do you, understand what I go through? E-everyday…I-…I….'' A tear ran down from kadaj's pale face. He glared at his brother once more through his watery eyes, and made his way through the woods. Alone.

Yazoo knew that look, the outcome would be inevitable. He would have to heal that pain in his eyes, whether he wanted to freely or against his will.

They were back at the hotel; the room was the same as any other hotel room. The lights were dim, the tables were organized there wasn't much to be adored. Yazoo layed on the bed, polishing his gun with gun oil, he focused upon the act like a ritual. He hummed to himself silently as he worked. That silence was disturbed as his brother entered the room raging over the fact that it's been a month and still no trace of her. Yazoo sighed upon his words, as he continued to polish his gun. '' What do you expect me to do? All there is to do brother, is to continue to search- '' Kadaj narrowed his eyes upon his brothers words the moment they exited. His eyes told the story; there was no meaning for him to speak. Kadaj was then in front of him, staring him down. His pale blue eyes gazing upon every object of his slim body, he then pushed a hand down Yazoo's chest simply slamming him back onto the bed. Kadaj's lips found their way to his, they kissed roughly as the young man had moved a hand towards Yazoo's zipper. Hastily tearing it down, reveling the man's chest. Yazoo didn't say a word, he just layed there and watched from below as his younger brother undressed him. Kadaj then began to undress out of his clothing hastily, as he slid it down his form and threw it down towards his ankles. He stared upon his elder brother sternly before lunging a swift hand down onto Yazoo's chest, and climbing into his lap. He didn't speak he only stared with his cold Mako eyes. Yazoo didn't speak either, and if he did Kadaj would have made his suffer for it. So the young man went on to Yazoo's now nude body, and toyed with it handsomely. Yazoo muffled every moan, as his brother felt him up and licked him and poked him until he was throbbing and weeping. Kadaj watched as Yazoo's thick precum ran from his weeping tip, and he narrowed his eyes somewhat at the man. He didn't say anything though; he only rose towards the man's face. He smirked and ran his tongue towards the man's lips, he kissed him sweetly before consuming down on his brothers lower lip. He sucked and rolled between his tongue before biting down harshly, making Yazoo clench his fist upon the pain. Blood running from the remnants teeth and down his chin, he smirked and stared with his cold eyes as he gazed down upon his brother. Yazoo only layed limply as he looked into those eyes. Kadaj soon began to anger, for some reason he grasped the man by the hair and tugged hard. '' Say that you want me. '' He spoke sternly. Yazoo obeyed. '' I…Want you. '' He replied as calmly as he could. Kadaj bit down onto the man's ear, and repeated himself. '' Louder. '' Yazoo tried to keep composure. '' Brother…I want you. '' He repeated. Kadaj smirked. '' How bad do you want me? '' He asked as he trailed his pale fingers around his siblings cock. Yazoo released a nervous sigh. '' I want you…So badly younger brother. '' Kadaj gazed his Mako eyes upon him and smirked lightly. He then slid the man's penis up his ass with a moan, his pale cheeks turning a flushed pink. He tried to hide his amusement, but it seemed that would be impossible. He then began riding it slowly, as he tilted his head back in pleasure. Yazoo didn't move he didn't speak, he just layed there and allowed him. '' Hah! Ah~ Ah…'' Kadaj rode and rode, as he then peeped down upon him with his flushed expression his Mako eyes seeping into his it seemed. He slowed down and stopped and lowered his head onto Yazoo's chest. '' Thrust…Inside of me. '' He ordered breathlessly. Yazoo then hesitantly grasped onto Kadaj's pale hips and grasped firmly, making the young man glare upon him. Yazoo bit down onto his lower lip slightly and begun to thrust, making Kadaj moan softly. '' Ah! Ah…Ahh…Ah! '' Yazoo speeding up each movement as he went on, Kadaj moaned a now and then but muffled most of them as he constantly looked down at his elder brother with his cold eyes. Making sure Yazoo wasn't enjoying himself, every time he heard his brother moan, he would snarl at him and bite him making Yazoo try his best to reframe from doing so. By this time Kadaj was weeping and moaning louder, he tilted his head back with a loud moan as he could feel his end coming near. '' Ahh! Ahh! A-Ahh! '' He came onto his brother stomach and chest, as Yazoo then came inside of him. Kadaj still arched and lent back he slowed his breathing and took deep breaths. But he was quiet, something was wrong. By this time he would be torturing him with his hateful words about not doing something right or being too noisy. But no, he was quiet; Yazoo swallowed thickly and waited for the male to take action. Kadaj shortly raised his head towards him, and stared indifferently. He smirked, but you could see the anger in his eyes. The Mako orbs almost seemed to glisten, the young man then grasped him by the neck firmly making Yazoo struggle against his tight grasp. '' Who said you could cum? Hm? Who said you could do something like that!? '' Each word that exited out of his lips he tightened harder and harder, making Yazoo choke on his own breath as he began to turn blue in the face. Kadaj then yanked away, making Yazoo inhale consecutively. Kadaj looked upon him pitifully; the male then rested his head down into his sibling's chest with a sigh. '' Again…'' He spoke sternly. '' I want to do it, Again. But this time…You won't cum. '' with his last words, his eyes shot hatefully with a slight devious curl of his lips. Yazoo was far from frightened, seeing something like this has happened before on occasion. But once Is always too much for a lifetime. The man then grabbed Kadaj by the hips and waited for the cue. Kadaj nodded. '' Go on. '' Yazoo then begun to thrust, making his young brother bounce on his lap. Kadaj smiled in amusement and moaned. '' Mmm…Yes…Faster. '' He ordered between his moans. Yazoo obeyed and did just that, making Kadaj bounce even faster. '' Oh! Ah! Yes, Mmm! '' the male was horrible, if he were to cum this boy would rape him brutally. But Kadaj's specialty was his Sadism; He was probably going to cut his body again. Kadaj was now on the brink of Cumming, he held Yazoo by the arm firmly almost digging his fingernails into his pale skin. His toes curled, as he arched his back and came. Yazoo holding in his own as hard as he could, Kadaj looked down upon him with an interested smiled as he watched him struggle. Yazoo then swallowed thickly with nervous sigh as he kept it in, Kadaj then lowered down onto his brother's chest with a thud. He started crying, He dug his fingernails into the remnants sides and his chest as he cried and cried. Kadaj didn't like crying…He didn't like being afraid. So he made other's be that way, he made others cry he made others afraid because that was his way of thinking 'Hey maybe I'm better than them maybe I'm better 'There so pathetic there so annoying. He only feels that way about himself. Yazoo held him, but Kadaj didn't want to be held he shuffled out of Yazoo's arms and layed on his side. He just stared at him through his swollen eyes he then closed them and decided to rest. It's over now. He thought to himself as he relaxed his muscles, even though they were bruised and cut he felt at least a bit more in control of his own body. '' Thank you…'' Kadaj muttered in a hoarse tone. Yazoo nodded to himself but he didn't say anything. That was all Kadaj said that night, he then went to sleep. Even though his brother treated him this way, he couldn't help but love him. He had no choice anyways.

**The End**


End file.
